Don't mess with Jutsu's
by RedTori90
Summary: Hidan has heard of a new technique, and wants to try it out. Bad news for the first of his comrades that walks into the kitchen  A suckish title and a suckish summary. Hope the story is better. Was a request from ILIKERANDOMSTUFF on DeviantArt


It had been a long mission, one that had taxed his already little patience, but Hidan was finally arrived back at the Akatsuki base. His partner, Kakuzu, had already left to report to their leader, Pein Sama, about how the mission had gone. Something that was pointless in Hidan's eyes. The mission was complete, no one left alive, both criminals were back at base with the scroll they were ordered to retrieve, no pursuers. No doubt Zetsu, another criminal of the organisation, had been watching their progress and had already reported it to Pein Sama already.

But none of this crossed Hidan's mind. For once Hidan had returned to the base with a new knowledge, and a Jutsu that he wanted to try out. One that he only had a vague idea about the results, which is why he wanted to test it, to see the results for himself.

Now the safest thing to do would be to try it out on someone who was not a Ninja, and happened to be a random passerby. But Hidan had always been the type to act first, think later. So he never gave it any thought about what would happen if he used it one of the other members of the Akatsuki. Consequences be damned, he was immortal after all.

Eager to try out the jutsu, Hidan waited in the kitchen, knowing that someone would have to come in when they were hungry. As luck would have it, someone came into the kitchens minutes after Hidan manages to hide himself within the shadows.

Cloak abandoned in his room upstairs and long hair free of its usual hair tie, Deidara had made his way downstairs to prepare a meal. He had skipped breakfast, and was fast passing lunch hour, he had been that absorbed in his art work. Finally his stomach told him that enough was enough, by letting out an audible growl. Thank god he was the only one in the room to hear it. Sure it was not something to get all worked up about, but some of the members of Akatsuki would scold him for not eating properly. Even when there were no missions, they all needed to remain healthy.

Deidara would have walked over to the fridge, and gone about preparing his meal without hesitation. However, upon entering the kitchen, he stopped when he felt another presence in the room. Though he could not see who was with him, he could sense their chakra. It was also familiar, but he wasn't sure just whose it was. Still, even within the base, you needed to keep your guard up. One false move and one of the others would kill you. His hand went for the pouch that he always carried with him, even when lounging around in the base, unzipping it and letting his hand plunge in.

Before the mouth in the palm of his right hand could even start chewing on the clay inside the pouch, he heard someone speak; using a technique he had never heard of before. Before he could make any movements, his body stiffened and his vision went blank.

A small groan got the attention of those in the room, silencing what had been arguments and many protests. All eyes looked at the figure that had been laid out on a makeshift bed within Pein Sama's office. Sky blue eyes opened, the owner not surprised to be in a dark room. Even with all the lights, the Akatsuki base was still dark, not a lick of colour anywhere in the tower.

"See? He's fine. Blondie is awake"

Deidara recognised that voice to be Hidan's, the religious fool of the Akatsuki, and unfortunately for most members, not the easiest person to be rid of. Deidara let out another groan, both from being disorientated, and from the nick name 'Blondie'.

"He's awake, yes. But he is NOT fine. Just look at him"

This voice was female, though Deidara could not place it. The only female he knew within the Akatsuki was Konan, yet that voice did not sound like hers at all. It sounded hysterical, compared to her usual monotone voice. And what did she mean by he was not okay? What was wrong with him?

Trying to find out the answer to those questions, he quickly sat up, only to wish that he hadn't moved at all. His head spun, and closing his eyes did nothing to dispel the dizzy spell. If anything it made him want to throw up. He lay back down, making a noise that was somewhere between a groan and a whimper.

And another question, why did the noises he make sound so childish?

A hand was placed gently on his forehead, and he opened his eyes to see a rather concerned Konan looking down at him. A small smile tugged at her lips, and was quick to disappear as she spoke "Try not to get up so quickly Dei Chan"

Slowly Deidara managed to pull himself up, being helped to sit up by Konan, who had yet to leave his side. Grunting, he looked down at his body, trying to see just what was wrong with him. What had driven Konan to hysterics? He blinked once. Twice. Then let out an ear splitting scream.

What the hell had happened to him?

A few of the members cramped into the small office snickered at him. Others, such as Itachi and Kakuzu stared at him with impassive eyes. Konan flinched at the sound of his scream. Only Sasori was the one that frowned. If the puppet master had not thought his partner was useless before, it was obvious he was thinking it now. But whatever thoughts were running through the red heads mind, he didn't voice them.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?" Deidara yelled, looking at each member in turn. His only answer all eyes slowly turning towards Hidan "WHAT?"

"WHAT DO TOU MEAN BY 'WHAT'? LOOK AT ME" Deidara yelled at the albino, anger flaring blue flames in his sky blue eyes. The blonde was now several feet shorter than usual, probably no bigger than the average five year old. Looking at his feet and hands, he knew that they had definitely gotten smaller, those of a child. When his hands reached up to feel his hair, he found that it only just reached his shoulders, whereas before it would have been mid way down his back. And upon hearing himself yell, he noted that he sounded like a brat with an attitude problem.

And to make things worse, it was obvious that there were no clothes in the base that fit someone of his height, so Deidara found that he was wrapped up in a towel. The itchy material was already driving him insane, and he wished that he was still out cold.

"Don't worry Dei Chan" Konan soothed, rubbing gentle circles on the boys back, making the material wrapped around him that more unbearable "we will find a way to return you to normal, right Leader?"

That last part had been directed towards Pein, who had been watching from the shadows, his face stoic. He gave neither hint nor clue as to what he was thinking, and only people like Itachi and Konan would know what was going on inside his mind. Finally Pein spoke, his voice a low monotone "Deidara shall be given two weeks. If by then he not back to his original age, we will dispose of him. We do not run a day-care"

All faces remained passive, with the accept ion of Hidan, Konan, and the now five year old Deidara. Hidan was now looking at Deidara; a guilty look riddled his face. Konan was looking at the Leader as if he was joking, but she knew damn well that he was not. Deidara may be important to the organisation, but if he proved worthless, he would be killed without hesitation.

Deidara's expression had gone from horrified, to sullen. There was hope for him, if the jutsu wore off, or if someone knew how to reverse the effects. But as he watched the rest of them go back to earlier arguments and question the jutsu, he came to the conclusion that they were dealing with something they had no knowledge of. There was a good chance that in two weeks, he was going to die.

A small resigned sigh was heard from a young boy, who was sitting at the side of his bed. Short legs kicked back and forth, having nothing better to do. Deidara had been stuck in the body of a five year old for four days now. Four days of hell.

First off, he had been sent back to his room, Sasori escorting him back. The usual stoic look the puppeteer wore was now replaced with a frown. The blonde, though not being able to see them, could feel the glares that the red head sent in his direction. Nobody wanted a child for a partner. It was a big disadvantage for any team in battle, especially if Deidara had lost all the skills he had gained whilst growing up. Not to mention Deidara was still walking around in a towel. That could also earn him some glares from the red head. As soon as Deidara was back in his room, Sasori instructed him to stay put and wait for Konan to come and hand him clothes that would fit, before leaving the blonde alone. For hours Deidara went about his room, seeing what he could and couldn't do. He struggled to climb onto his bed and the chair next to his desk. There was no opening his wardrobe, not that he would need to anytime soon. Reaching for his clay had been a nightmare, as it required him to get up on his chair, and then stand on it. Was he really the height of a five year old? He was sure he was shorter. While he had been struggling to mould his clay, a knock was heard at the door, and in stepped Konan. Deidara was glad for the warning, especially because his towel had slipped down, and pulled it around him quickly before allowing her in. She had bought him some clothes, which consisted of short pants and long sleeved shirts. At least now he had some decent clothes.

The second day, he tried to move about the base to see what was capable of doing by himself. He liked to be independent, but already it looked as though he would need help with some of his daily chores. He could not reach the counters in the kitchen, and no one would bother to help him. Itachi and Kakuzu just walked straight past, not bothering to notice that the blonde boy was struggling; Kisame just snickered at him, and Hidan fell to the floor laughing at the sight. Sasori was one that never entered the kitchen, not needing to eat. He left, starved, and totally helpless. Half an hour sulking in his room and trying desperately to ignore the complaints of his stomach. Half an hour later, Konan knocked and entered the room, carrying food for Deidara. Konan placed the bowl of rice and steamed vegetables on the boy's desk, placing a few cushions onto the chair, and Deidara blushed when he was hefted onto his chair by the woman. The rest of the day was pretty much the same, realising that bathing by himself would be a problem, but he didn't want someone else to see him. In the end he settled for getting in the tub wearing shorts, Konan watching over him like a mother would. Then more embarrassingly, Konan made sure he put on his pyjamas on properly, before tucking him into bed. He may look like a kid, but he wasn't a kid, and did not need Konan kissing him on the forehead like most mothers when kissing their child good night.

The third and fourth day had been pretty much the same as the second. And recently, Deidara had been given some bad news. Konan needed to work on something important, top secret as she put it. Only Leader Sama knew what it was she was doing, because he had assigned the work to Konan. So that meant that someone else had to take care of Deidara. Most of the organisation was off on missions. Hidan had been assigned to fix his mess, and had headed out with Kakuzu to find people they could do tests on. This time it would be people that were not ninja, and whose lives were expandable. The blonde boy had been left in the care of his partner, Sasori Akasuna.

Much to the red heads annoyance.

"Come on brat" Sasori ordered his partner, the usual monotone none existent, humiliation clearly heard within his tone "time for your bath"

The blonde turned and frowned at the red head, before sighing and looking away "You think you are the only one that hates this, hmm? Well news flash, I didn't ask to be stuck in a child's body "That said, Deidara jumped off the bed, already dressed in his bathing shorts. He followed his red headed partner to the bathroom, bath water already prepared for him.

"How can you check the water temperature if 1) you are made of wood, and 2) you have no way of feeling things, hmm?" Deidara questioned, looking at the water with a raised eyebrow. At the age of nineteen, hot water did not bother him; in fact he preferred his water on the point of scalding. But now in a five year old body, he was more sensitive. Any knock to any part of his body would hurt, and scalding water made him scream as his skin was burnt.

The puppeteer stood a small ways behind him, arms crossed and his cloak moving slightly, his stomach cable slithering out and wrapping around the younger's body "I just had to trust that it would be close to the right temperature" he explained, lifting Deidara up and then lowering him into the tub, save the blonde from struggling to do it himself, or slipping as he got in. Deidara yelped at the cold metal wrapping around his waist, and tensed when his feet came into contact with the water. As more of him was lowered into the water he relaxed, finding that the water was not scalding hot or stone cold. It was just right. Sasori was not one for conversation, but it was not as if Deidara wanted to talk, especially while in the tub. He cleaned himself off, allowed for Sasori to lift him out of the water and hand him a towel that had been up on the shelves, and then follow the red head back to his room. There Sasori grabbed hold of some night clothes and laid them on the bed for when Deidara was dry. As Sasori was about to leave the room, a small childish voice called out to him. He stopped in his tracks but did not turn to face his partner. The blonde, however, knew that the red head was listening to him, and smirked "Aren't you going to tuck me in, hmm?"

Quickly, the red head turned to face his partner, eyes narrowed. He saw Deidara, who was still drying off his torso, seeing the smirk on the blondes' lips. The boy was playing with him. Sasori probably would have killed the younger on the spot, but stopped himself. Deidara had ten days left. If by the end of the ten days, the blonde was still in his child form he would be killed. He was making the most of what little time he had. And if Deidara did become his nineteen year old self again, Sasori could always punish him later. Sasori frowned at the blonde before him.

"Brat" he said curtly "Dry off, get dressed, and then go to bed. I don't want to have to waste one of my poisons on you just to get you to sleep" he watched Deidara nod, apparently deciding to behave for him this time. Giving the boy some privacy, Sasori walked out the room and headed for his own, his thoughts on concocting a new type of poison for his battles.

A set of red eyes and beady yellow eyes looked at the scene before them, eyebrows raised in questioning. Itachi and Kisame had not long returned from a scouting mission, keeping tracks on one of the tailed beasts and recording its progress. They came back to hand over their report to Pein, only to come across something completely unexpected, and in Kisame's case, amusing.

Deidara had migrated from his room, and had for most of the day, tried to work on his ninja skills. He found that his flexibility, stamina, and his intellect were intact. He had problems with everything else. His taijutsu skills no longer held any strength and were clumsy. His ninjutsu and genjutsu skills failed completely. He had already cried earlier that day, having to say goodbye to his explosive creations. The hand mouths would chew the clay as he infused his chakra, and he would mould the clay into one of his many sculptures. Only when it came time to detonate them, they were nothing more than duds. The sculptures would just crack, little wisps of smoke coming from the centre.

Trying to find some way to calm himself down, he found himself in the lounge, his hands on the floor and feet in the air. How doing a handstand in the middle of a room was taking his mind off the loss of his skills he did not know, but it was working. It was also making the blood rush to his head, and he would have to stop soon. Sighing, he righted himself, and then turned to see he was not the only one in the room. He looked up at Kisame, who was smirking at the younger, and Itachi who wore his usual stoic expression.

"Don't ask, hmm" Deidara warned, deciding to go find Sasori. He was hungry, so he was going to need the red heads help. Reaching Sasori's room, he knocked gently on the door, cursing when he noticed how quiet his knocks were. But apparently the elder had heard, as the blonde was beckoned inside with a simple "Come in"

Once Sasori saw just who it was that entered his room, he put down his tools and stood up. It had been eight days since Deidara was transformed into a child, but he was already used to getting up to cook something for the boy. No words were needed anymore, as Deidara hardly had any other reason to interrupt the red head at work. Upon entering the kitchen, Sasori picked the blonde using his stomach cable, and sat him on the counter. Deidara had insisted that he did not want to watch from the ground while waiting, and would be much happier being at the same level while Sasori cooked. That way he could always make sure that Sasori was not slipping one of his poisons into the food, killing Deidara off before time was up.

Sasori could have argued that he would not kill his partner before time was up, but he reasoned that Deidara had every right to be cautious. The world of ninja could be cruel, and you always had to keep up your guard. So the puppeteer allowed Deidara to watch his every move.

"Thank you, hmm"

Sasori had not expected the boy to speak, stopping his work to look round at the blonde, to see the blonde staring at the floor, a small blush painting his cheeks. Instead of asking what the boy was thanking him for, Sasori turned back to his job in the kitchen. He already knew why Deidara was thanking him. Sasori had been putting up with looking after Deidara, even when Konan was quite capable of doing so herself. For the few days that Deidara was left in Sasori's care, the blonde had found he was more comfortable with his partner than the only female of the group.

Deidara would kick himself for uttering those words later. Not once had he said thank you to any other member of the Akatsuki. Not even during the times that Konan had helped him.

An awkward silence hung over the two criminals, the only being that of Sasori preparing his partner a meal. Sometime later after Deidara had finished his meal, and had finished washing up the pots – Sasori holding him by the sink with his stomach cable – the two agreed to never once mention that one moment where Deidara had voiced his appreciation.

Deidara sighed in despair. Two days left and there had been no progress from Hidan. He was going to die in this small and helpless form. He didn't know what upset him the most, the fact that it was so degrading, or that he would die whilst seeing everything in a different light than when he was the size of an adult. Being so short, some things that he had shook off and classed as a challenge now looked terrifying. Death was one of those things.

With only two days left, he needed to decide what he was going to do with himself. It would be pointless to train; there was no way he would make any progress in two days, not to mention it would be a waste of time. What good were his skills when he was dead? He couldn't abandon the Akatsuki base and try to live life as an orphan. Not only were the Akatsuki making sure that he never left the main base, but there was also a chance that while he was out there the jutsu could wear off. Should the jutsu wear off while he was living on the streets in any village, village ninja would be quick to dispose of him.

Blonde locks flew from side to side as Deidara shook his head. Neither of the two were an option, and neither did he care for either one. It had only taken him minutes to decide what he had wanted to do with his remaining time, would he to be given the chance. Knowing there was only one way to find out, Deidara stood up from his spot on the floor – not bothering to climb onto his chair anymore – and made his way down the corridor. Upon reaching his destination, Deidara knocked on the door that seemed to tower above him. Once beckoned inside, the small boy opened the door, closing the door quietly once inside and looking up to the occupant of the room.

The red head put down his tools, standing up so that he could go down to the kitchen to fix his partner something to eat. So was the routine that they had fallen into during the time Sasori had to babysit. However Sasori was inwardly surprised when Deidara walked over to him, looking up at him with determination in his eyes. This was something new on the blondes' behalf. Deidara usual stood by the door and waited for Sasori to lead him down to the kitchen. Obviously food was not on the younger's mind at this moment in time. Curious to the blondes' change in behaviour he asked "What have you come to see me for, brat"

The determination in Deidara's eyes grew, but something was off as a blush stained the younger's cheeks. Drawing in breath Deidara replied "Well, I only have two days left and...I wanted to use the time to...to..."

Deidara seemed to struggle with his words, his pride as an artist forbidding him to say anymore. Looking down as if that would help the feeling of shame that would surely wash over him, he muttered the rest, though not loud enough for his partner to hear.

"What was that, brat?" Sasori asked, having heard Deidara mutter something under his breath, but not catching the words. Looking down and away from the red head had not helped either, as the voice did not carry towards Sasori.

"I said," Deidara growled, turning back to Sasori and glaring up at his partner, the blush increasing with his words "I want to spend time with you and learn more about your art, hmm"

To some, saying they wanted to learn about a person's opinion in art would not have been difficult, nor would they blush or glare daggers at the person they were asking to teach them. But both Sasori and Deidara were artists in their own right and held different opinions as to what true art was. They didn't want to understand the others view. Why? Sasori didn't like the idea of something not lasting. And Deidara didn't see the appeal in something remaining the same; it would only get boring after a while. Both held pride for their beliefs, so the fact that one had approached the other and declare that they wanted to learn the others view came as a shock. Sasori's eyes widened a fraction, utterly surprised by Deidara.

"How can you say that your puppets will last forever, hmm?"

The two of them had been sat at Sasori's desk for a good half hour, the puppeteer explaining and demonstrating his art to the younger artist. Not an easy task, as he could see the blonde trying not to scoff as the red head praised his own work.

"They may not last forever, brat, but they will last for a long time" Sasori explained, shooting a small glare at his partner before his eyes returned to the puppet in front of him. It had been a Kunoichi he had come across on his last mission, and had used a lethal poison on her so as not to damage the outside of her body. He had made quick progress with his newest creation, only having to stop when Deidara had needed his help, and was now making the final adjustments.

The blonde watched as Sasori attached a blade that would be hidden in the forearm "You know, your puppets could be easily damaged, hmm"

"Is that a threat?" Sasori asked in his calm tone, though Deidara quite clearly heard the venom in his voice. Sasori had obviously taken his words the wrong way. The blonde turned and saw that the red heads eyes were narrowed, looking past the puppet that was laid before him "No, it was not a threat hmm. What I was trying to say is that even though you claim you can make it last longer, do not forget that it is the shell of a human. Something fragile and easily broken beyond repair"

Sasori calmed upon hearing that Deidara was not threatening his art, like he had done in the past. A small, almost undetectable smile formed on his lips, but when he spoke there was no emotion to be heard "I realise this, and that is why I take the utmost care for my art"

"Utmost care...? You use your puppets in battle, hmm" Deidara stated, turning to look at the puppet on the desk "How can you care for it when in the heat of battle? A skilled ninja would be able to damage your puppets"

"Maybe so" Sasori countered "But that is why I size up my opponent first. Using long range attacks like you yourself use, before sending in my puppets if I feel the opponent is unable to lay a scratch on my art"

"That so, hmm" Deidara said quietly, more to himself than his partner. For the rest of the time Deidara was in the room, he sat in silence, watching Sasori make the finishing touches. Coating the blade in one of his lethal poisons, and carefully adding poison tipped senbon inside the mouth and fingers. As he watched, he noticed that all the red heads movements were done with care, hands being gentle so as not to damage his newest puppet.

Finally all was finished, and Sasori stood up to make his way to the kitchen. It seemed he had been right in thinking the blonde was hungry, as Deidara's stomach let out an audible rumble, to which his face flushed. Not saying a word, the two left for downstairs, and into the kitchen, where silence once again resumed.

Hours left. All members of the Akatsuki would be back at the base tomorrow, and would all witness the death of the explosives expert. His time was up, he knew it. There was no way that Hidan had found a way to reverse the jutsu.

Deidara fought back the tears that threatened to spill, not wanting to break down in his last few hours alive. He would die with his head held high, or as high as it could be as he only reached to about mid thigh on Sasori.

It was night, yet he couldn't sleep. The blonde was too busy pacing his room, not quite sure what to do with himself. He couldn't sleep, and there was no one in the base he could talk to because they were all asleep. Wait, wouldn't that be impossible for someone who was a puppet? Knowing it could mean a slightly earlier death than planned; the blonde took a deep breath and headed for Sasori's room.

Sasori had guessed as much. Hours away from execution, the blonde brat could not sleep. This could be his last night to get a good night's rest and he was coming to visit the red head instead. What made it worse was that Sasori had spent the past two weeks stressing over his art, and trying not to kill his partner. He was mentally drained and needed to rest. He didn't sleep, just went into a deep meditated state. That wouldn't happen if the blonde wanted to spend the night with him.

"Eh, Sasori Danna, I'm sorry to come here so late bu—"

"Brat, you need to sleep" Sasori interrupted. He knew the blonde couldn't, but he could at least try. The red head sighed, the need to rest making his body feel heavy, as well as feeling a tug on his arm. Wait, what...? He looked down to see Deidara tugging at an arm, but it didn't seem that the blonde was trying to get him to move from his chair. And if Sasori wanted more proof on that, he watched as Deidara gave up on tugging and attempted to climb onto him.

Sasori sat in confused silence, watching as Deidara climbed onto his lap, not realising that he was waiting for an explanation. Minutes passed as the blonde was finally able to climb onto the red heads lap, making himself comfortable. Leaning up against the red heads chest and letting out a sigh was an indication to Sasori that the blonde's struggle was finally over, and that he was finally comfortable.

"What do you think that you are doing, brat?" the puppeteer asked, staring down at the blonde on his lap. Blue eyes were closed gently, mind suddenly calm and fears locked away in the back of his mind. Unsure of what had possessed him to climb onto the older male, he shrug it off as he answered "You're comfy, and I'm no longer worried hmm"

"Brat" Sasori retorted, not really coming up with anything to get the blonde off his lap. Deidara merely shifted at the word before remaining still. A small yawn made it past soft lips, before the younger snuggled "So tired, hmm"

Time passed slowly as the two sat in silence, the whole time Sasori watching the younger male that by now had drifted off into the land of nod. Two weeks of Deidara being in a child form had been a new experience. Sasori had to take care of the blonde, and at the same time learn how to control his temper. It wasn't too hard as for the most part Deidara had been mature and had listened to the red head when given an order, but there were still moments where the blonde would turn childish to match his form. That was when Sasori needed to be careful.

However the experience did change them in a few ways. Deidara used to keep to himself whilst he was within the base. He never bothered Sasori unless they had missions, or their opinions on true art came into a conversation, resulting in their usual argument. But in the two weeks Deidara had spent a fair amount of time with Sasori, only going to Sasori when he needed help, not Konan. Sasori had been curious as to why Deidara came to one of the few people he could not stand for help, but had never once asked about it, later finding out that Deidara preferred being helped by someone who wouldn't fuss over him.

Slowly the two had formed a friendship, or as close to friendship as their new bond permitted. It was a ridiculous thought, but maybe now there would not be so much stress on the two. Maybe the two could work through their differences in a calm manor, and leave the arguments for the likes of Hidan and Kakuzu.

One of those rare smiles made its way onto the red heads lips, as he came back to reality and looked down at the blonde boy. As much as he liked to see his partner asleep, silent apart from the evened out breathes, the red head still needed to rest. If he moved now, he would wake up his partner. Luckily for him, he did not have to move from his position, sat at his desk. Wrapping his arms around the smaller frame, so that Deidara would not fall off during the night, Sasori closed his eyes and fell into a deep meditated state. Deidara nuzzled the red head in his sleep, sinking further into the embrace that the red head held him in.

The mornings were pretty much the same as the afternoons and the evenings. You did not wake up to the sound of bird songs. Oh no, you woke up to the sound of a heavy downpour. Dull brown eyes opened slowly, the puppeteer coming out of meditation and blinking a few times. He then looked down at his lap, expecting to see a blonde child still sleeping there. Eyes widened a fraction as he saw that Deidara's child form was no longer there. He was gone.

Where was he? It was too early for Deidara to be taken to his execution. Had Pein changed the time without letting his subordinates know? Had he decided to kill the blonde without spectators?

Standing up abruptly, Sasori made his way over to the door. He swung it open and walked out only to crash into someone who was about to knock on his door. Stepping back to regain his balance, he looked up at the slightly taller form before him glaring daggers.

"Ah, sorry..."

Eyes widened drastically at the person that stood before him. Dressed in the usual Akatsuki garb, hair long and partially tied up in a messy ponytail. Sasori blinked, wondering if who he was seeing was actually there.

"Deidara...?"

Deidara nodded "Sorry Danna, I was on my way to let you know that my execution wouldn't be taking place after all, hmm" The blonde grinned at the red head, obviously overjoyed that he lived to work on his art another day. Sasori, finally calming down from his shock, shook his head at his partner before asking "When did the jutsu reverse?"

"I don't know, hmm" Deidara answered, looking away in thought "maybe it happened last night while I was sleeping. Sorry I fell asleep on you"

"It's fine brat"

Hurried footsteps further down the corridor alerted the two criminals that they were not alone, and both wondered who would be running around this early in the morning. There answer came in the form of a booming voice, before they could even see the owner.

"YO BLONDIE, WAKE UP! I FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW...to..." the rest of the sentence was cut off as Hidan saw the two Akatsuki members standing outside Sasori's room. Sasori had his stomach cable unravelled, and poised ready to attack. Deidara was snarling at the Jashinist, explosive clay ready in hand just to get his revenge. Although Hidan was immortal, he stilled feared what his comrades would do to him, fully aware that he was going to be out of action until Kakuzu saw fit to fix him.

"Ehe heh...oh SHIT!"

L: My apologies for any mistakes, OOCness, and if there are any parts that contradict. Half the time I just cannot be bothered to go through my stories just to correct mistakes


End file.
